Collection of Baby stories
by Uzunaru999
Summary: My own pile of ideas that pop into my head but never get a chance. Anyways all of these can be adopted, just plz PM me if you decided to. All are either Naruto, Harry Potter, or crossovers of various kinds. Rated M because some are were the main character snaps and tries to kill everybody. I OWN NOTHING!


OK, I've been looking through the archive recently, well actually everyday, and I've noticed some people have these things called a collection of story ideas that they post. One idea per chapter. So I've decided to do the same, every 'chapter' will have a story idea that I never did, want to see, or something that pops up in mind. Any of the story ideas can be adopted, I actually encourage it!

Hopefully this doesn't get taken down or something. Most of these will be either Naruto, Harry Potter, or Crossovers. I own nothing that is mentioned in these story ideas and wish the creators do not sue me. Cause I'm broke.

Anyways the first one is a crossover between Naruto and Avatar the Last Airbender.

Enjoy and please Pm me if you plan on expanding on it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Day of the Blood Moon_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the Last Air Bender.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The people in the Spirit Oasis stared in horror as Zhao killed the moon spirit with a fire blast. Above them all the star filled midnight sky turned pitch black and the pale moon turned red. Outside where the battles were happening all water benders lost their power and where slowly surrounded by the Fire Nations foot soldiers.

Back at the Oasis Zhao had raised the burning sac into the air and the moon spirit vessel was turned to ash. With a manic grin and shouted to the world.

"I am a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!"

There was a swift silence before a giggle was heard. Then a slow chuckle that sent a chill down everyones spine. It soon turned into a full blown cackle as the water in the pond started to boil. The grass started to wilt and the tree in the center bursts into black flames. Out of the flames was tall man.

All of the gathered could only gasp as the mans eyes. The reason was fairly simple, the man had three eyes. Two normal ones and one big one on the center of his forehead! Not to mention the two regular eyes were black with red slits, while his forehead one had multiple rings and tomas on it. The man had dark red hair that had two 'horns' on the top. He wore dark blue leather pants and a black trench coat that fluttered in the non existent wind.

The man took a deep breath through his nose and breathed out slowly. He flexed his well defined muscles. The man looked around and set his eyes on Zhao.

"Are you the one who killed the moon spirit? Are you the mortal that has set me free?", asked the three eyed man. The whole gathering of benders, non-benders gulped at the tone. They all felt the power and madness radiating off the man.

Zhao slowly nodded and mumbled, "Y-Yes."

As soon as Zhao confessed his entire body burst in to black flames that disintegrated into nothing. The man smirked, "You have my thanks, but you are not needed, join Yami in hell."

The man then smiled, "Now that thats over with, I wonder whats happened to the world in the last ten thousand years?" The Man looked at the cowering humans.

"Ah how impolite of me, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, child of the prophecy, Rokudaime Hokage, Savior of the Elemental Nations, former jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Rikudou Sennin reborn and the harbinger of death and destruction! I AM THE JUUBI!" With a flourish ten black tails burst from Naruto's back and he flooded the area with Killing Intent.

Soka, who was about to pass out managed to stutter out, "How can you be a savior and a being of destruction?! And what the hell is a Hokage?!" Naruto frowned at this.

"It has seemed the sands of time have removed me from history. No matter, I think I have time for a history lesson before I go." By now everyone in the Oasis was terrified so they listened in on the spirits story.

(Ok then here Naruto goes on to tell his life story. After the war Naruto became the Rokudiame Hokage and got married and had kids. [You can pick the girl, though personally I'd pick Hinata]. Anyways while at a Kage summit the civilians and some shinobi killed his family. When he gets back and finds his wife and children dead he snaps. He goes on a rampage and becomes the harbinger of destruction.

Just when Naruto is about to destroy the planet The spirits and what few left of the shinobi nations sealed Naruto with the old Juubi in the moon. The new moon spirit was in danger because the tailed beasts liked Naruto and wanted him free. [Naruto became the new Juubi while keeping the other nine still alive.] So the top good spirits sent the moon and ocean spirit to the mortal realm thinking nothing bad could happen. WRONG!

Anyways after that Naruto goes on trolling the world because even though he likes to kill humans, there much more fun to mess with and corrupt. Naruto is a player in this story and will have a harem of good and bad girls. Though I would love for Naruto to find Toph and give her new eyes. Always loved Toph.)

So if you like it please PM me so I can follow and review and let others know!

Till next time, Ja ne!


End file.
